


Locked Away

by FiveDollarMixtape



Category: Soul Eater
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveDollarMixtape/pseuds/FiveDollarMixtape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Y/N) is a girl who has locked herself away.  She lives on the streets and barely ever shows emotion, and no one knows why.  No one even knows her real name.  That is, until she finds out that she's a meister and her self proclaimed friend, White Tiger, is a weapon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR’S NOTE**

**Okay, I think that you’ll notice that I’m going to do things differently in this fanfic.  One thing: when you’re talking, you have bad grammar.  That’s on purpose.  The other thing (which has been bothering me for a while): I’m forcing you to have short hair, like me.  The reason? Because I’M TIRED OF ALL THE X READER FANFICS ASSUMING THAT YOU HAVE LONG HAIR! DO YOU KNOW HOW ANNOYING IT IS?!? NO, YOU DON’T, BECAUSE CHANCES ARE THAT YOU HAVE LONG HAIR.  SO PLEASE, FOR ALL THE X READER FANFICTION WRITERS READING THIS,** DON’T.  ASSUME.  ALL.  GIRLS.  HAVE.  LONG.  HAIR. **I HAVE SEEN** LESS THAN TEN **FANFICS THAT HAD THE THING THAT LET YOU CHOOSE YOUR HAIR LENGTH, AND**  ONE **THAT PUT IN A NOTE THAT SAID “If you have short hair, then just keep it down.”  NOW THAT YOU HAVE BEEN TOLD THIS, YOU HAVE TO REASON TO IGNORE IT.  I HAVE DONE ALL THE SHORT HAIRED GIRLS THAT READ X READERS A JUSTICE, NO MATTER HOW RARE WE ARE.  YOU’RE FUCKING WELCOME.  Sorry, I’ve been holding that in for a while… If you haven’t noticed, I swear a lot.  So if that’s not your thing, don’t read this.  One more thing, I’m forcing you to live in Minnesota at first.  If you live in a different state/country (which is very likely), let’s just say you moved there.  The moving part will make sense later.  Oh, and street names.  I was lazy, so I just used my hair color and my favorite animal.  But, use whatever you want to to make one.  I hope you’re okay with all the things listed above.  If you’re not, too bad.  And yes, I’m aware of how long that is.**

You leaned back against the brick wall behind you, sitting on a crate that you had found.  It was starting to rain, the first few drops hitting the ground.  You could hear footsteps on the sidewalk outside of the alley way, but you ignored them.  You were way too used to them.  You watched as a group of three kids ran by.  Their clothes and hair were dirty, and they were a bit too thin.  They ran past you without looking at you.  

You looked down at yourself.  You were wearing an oversized dark brown jacket, and you had to roll the sleeves up just so that your hands wouldn’t be covered up.  Your white t-shirt was dirty, and so were your gray sweatpants.  You had black, dirty, and old converse that went up to your knees.  They were a little too big.  You always got them big, so that you didn’t have to steal a new pair that often.

You watched as another kid followed the three, slower.  She was the thinnest, and the least dirty.  She must’ve been new.  She probably didn’t even have a street name yet.  She looked up at you, stopping.  Her green eyes were… different from most of the people out here.  She was definitely new.  

“Ya want somethin’, kid?” you asked.  She barely responded.  When was the last time she had eaten?  The group of kids looked back at her, then looked at you.  They ran towards her.  

“Don’t ya know who she is? Ya don’t want to mess with her!” The girl looked at the boy who was talking.  

“I’m not gonna hurt midgets like you,” you growled.  The girl looked back up at you.  

“So… will you help us?” she asked.  You looked at her.  

“... huh?” you asked.  

“You said you won’t hurt us.  So will you help us?”

You looked away, crossing your arms.  “Depends on what it is.”

“We haven't eaten for a few days.”

“You’re asking me ta steal for ya?”  

“Yeah.”  The old you would’ve smiled.  But you weren’t them anymore.  She was dead and gone.

“Blunt much, kid? Why can’t ya steal on your own? You've got much more of an advantage than me.”

“But I don’t know how.”

You sighed.  “Fine, kid.  I’ll show ya how.  Then you’re on your own.”  You stood up.  

The three kids looked at the girl.  “D-do you know what you just did? You just convinced (S/N) to steal for us!” 

“Do ya have any idea how hard that is?” You looked back and glared at them.  They three shuddered, looking up at you.  

“You’re loud,” you growled.  You looked away and started walking, the four kids following you.  They whispered among themselves as you walked.  

“Miss?” the girl asked, her voice quiet.  

“Name’s (S/N),” you said, your voice monotone.  

“Where are we going?”

“Ya said ya wanted food.  Where do ya think we’re going?” No response.  “Don’t ask a stupid question next time,” you growled.  All of you kept walking in silence.  They seemed terrified of you, except for the girl.  That was the reaction you got from a lot of people.  There were only a few people who treated you like the girl did.  You stopped in front of a small store with low security.  There were windows surrounding the whole building.  

“Alright, midgets.  Watch and learn.”  Your voice was still monotone as you walked towards the doors, stuffing your hands in your pockets.  You quickly grabbed a few things.  You could only grab things like crackers and chips, since there were a lot of things that had to be cooked.  You quickly grabbed a bag from the check out and stuffed the food inside.  Someone saw you, and cried out.

You quickly ran out of the store, and you could hear people following you.  The kids saw you, and instantly ran.  You caught up with them in a matter of seconds.  “Run into the first alley ya find, and hide.  I’ll find ya later.”  All of them nodded.  They followed your instructions as you kept running.  You heard shouting from behind you.  You ignored them and kept running.  You past a group of three people, who watched you as you passed.  You couldn’t get a good glimpse of them.

“Hey, catch her! She stole from my store!”  you turned into an alley, then jumped on a fence and quickly climbed to the top of it, then jumped off of the top.  You turned left and entered the maze of alleys that only the people on the streets knew.  You were going for intuition to look for the group of kids.  You jumped over a box, then took a right.  Then you found the kids.  

You could hear footsteps behind you.  “Catch and run,” you said, panting a bit as you tossed the bag towards them.  The girl caught it, then ran with you before you turned the opposite way.  The footsteps followed you.  You turned right again, then took another left.

Dead end.  Shit.  You weren’t paying attention.  You stopped and looked over your shoulder.  It was one of the people from the group of three.  Now you got a better look at him.  

He had black hair, with three white stripes on his left side of his head.  He had golden eyes that were darker in the middle; more of a caramel color.  He was abnormally pale.  He was wearing a suit, with white rectangles lining the shoulders and replacing the buttons.  He had matching rings on his middle fingers, with a comical skull on them.  The same skull replaced the tie.  He was holding two twin pistols.  Your eyes widened slightly.  

_No, don’t! Please, please don’t! You don’t have to do this, please, please don’t!_

You shook your head slightly, and narrowed your eyes.  “What’re ya gonna do? Shoot me?”

“It’s strange.  You’re not a Kishin, but… why did you steal those things?” he asked.  

You didn’t respond.  “C’mon Kid, isn’t it obvious? Does she look like she can afford that stuff? And she didn’t even get it for herself.”  A voice came from one of the guns.  You’d never seen that before.  The old you would’ve reacted.  But you weren’t her.  “She’s… sort of like me and Patty used to be.”

The male that the gun called Kid shook his head.  “No, her soul is much different from what your’s was like.”

 _My… soul?_  “What the fuck do ya think ya know about my soul?  Ya have ta be insane,” you growled.  The other gun laughed.  

“She called you insane, Kid!”  You turned around fully, then started walking.  You walked past him.  You could tell that he was watching you as you walked away.  You walked for a while in the maze of alleys.  You looked up at the sky.  It was nighttime.  You sat down against the wall of the alley and let yourself fall asleep.


	2. Two

You woke up the next morning, the sunlight hitting your eyes.  You groaned, then stretched.  You stood up and started walking again.  You stopped once you saw a cracked broken mirror that was leaning up against the wall.  You looked at yourself for a few seconds.  You had short, (H/C) hair that didn’t even reach my shoulders and dull, (E/C) eyes.  Lifeless (E/C) eyes.  You turned your head and kept walking.  

It didn’t take you long to get to the sidewalk.  Not very many people were out, since it was a weekday and it was only about nine in the morning.  You were used to waking up this early in the morning, since you barely ever got a good nights sleep.  It was hard to believe, with people knowing how comfortable bricks and concrete are.  

You stuffed my hands in your pockets, listening as my worn out converse hit the ground below you.  You turned back into the alleys.  You skirted around the people who were sleeping, leaning against the stone behind them.  You heard a voice call out your name as you got farther into the alley system.  

"(S/N)!"  you turned around towards the sound of the voice.  A girl who was a few years younger than you was running towards you.  She was wearing a white hoodie, dark green shorts, black sneakers, and a black headband.  She had bright green eyes and white hair.

You sighed.  "Do ya ever shut up?" you asked.  She shook her head as she stopped in front of you.

"Nope! Anyway, Cannibal, Blood, and Iron Scar were worried about you, since they haven't seen you for a while."  The girl smiled as she spoke.

"Where are they?"

"Dunno!"

"White Tiger, if you're going to tell me that they want to see me, why the hell don't ya know where the fuck they are?"

"We can find 'em, easy! C'mon, let's go!" She grabbed your wrist and started dragging you through the alleys.  

White Tiger was one of the only people from the streets that  _wasn't_  terrified of you.  So were Blood, Cannibal, and Iron Scar.  There was only one more who wasn't, called Feverline.  But he was able to stay alone while Blood, Cannibal, and Iron Scar forced you to talk to them.  It was always horrible.  At least you could put up with them, especially White Tiger.  Why, you had no idea.  Well, maybe a bit of one.

White Tiger turned a corner before stopping.  A group of three people were standing there.  The first looked about the same age as White Tiger, but you knew that she was older by two or three years.  She had red hair and gray eyes.  She wore a black sweatshirt with the hood up, and a pair of dirty and worn out jeans that dragged across the ground, almost completely covering her white converse.  

The one next to her was a little taller than you, with a black and dark purple duck bill hat, a dark purple tank top, and a pair of black skinny jeans.  She had on a pair of black Doc Martins.  She had long, black hair and green eyes that stood out against her dark clothes.  

The last was the only guy in the group.  He had brown hair and brown eyes.  He was wearing a white t-shirt, a tan pair of shorts, and black converse.  

The black haired girl held up something in her hand, a jacket.  "Look what I got for ya, (S/N)!" She threw the jacket at you, smirking.  You caught it and held it up.  

It was a pretty expensive looking leather jacket.  She always went for the fancy stuff, and you weren’t about to reject a gift.  "Thanks, Cannibal," you said, taking off your old jacket and replacing it with the leather one.  It was a little loose, but that made it perfect for moving around in.  You tended to piss people off easily, so you got into a lot of fights.  

"Ya should come with me next time I go shopping.  We can get ya somethin' nice," you nodded.

"Fine."  The male sighed.  

"Can't you show a  _little_ enthusiasm? Maybe some thankfulness?" he asked.  

"No, she can't," the red haired girl's voice was quiet.  

"C'mon, Blood! Be happy!" White Tiger said, running over to her.  "It's a nice day out! Rain's on the way!" She stuck her arms out as she talked, laughing.  You looked up.  Even though it had been less than an hour, the sky had already been covered with clouds and the smell of rain was in the air.  

Iron Scar sighed.  "Her, on the other hand..." he gestured to you as his voice trailed off.  

White Tiger looked back at the brown haired male.  "Someone's gotta be happy for Brown Wolf!"

“No, someone doesn’t,” you said.  Cannibal walked over to you.  

“C’mon, let’s go!” she said, grabbing your wrist and pulling you out of the alley.  

“What are you talking about?” you asked.  

“I’m bored.  Plus, you never do anythin' fun.  So let’s go.”  you let her keep dragging you.  She let go of your wrist after a while.  You left the alleys and walked down the sidewalks. 

“Do we have ta walk out here? Everyone’s starin’ at me,” you growled.  You  _really_  hated attention.  

“We’re going to fix that.  They’re looking at ya because of your clothes, so let’s go get ya some new ones.”

“Clothes aren’t gonna fix anythin’,” you grumbled.  

Cannibal sighed.  “I’m not surprised ya think that.  Ya really don’t know people.”  You heard footsteps pounding from behind you.  You turned to look at the source.  

“Don’t leave without me!” White Tiger complained as she stopped behind both of you.  

“Wanna go shopliftin’?” you asked.  She hesitated for a few seconds before she nodded.  

“Great! We can get somethin' for you, too!” Cannibal said.  White Tiger smiled a bit.  Cannibal stopped in front of a mall.  “Here we are.”  She led the way inside.  The first place you went to was Hot Topic, mostly because Cannibal knew that you had and always will be a fan of music.  Even if you hated everyone, you would always love music.  You took a shirt that said ‘Keep Calm or Panic I Don’t Care.’  White Tiger found an upside down pusheen cat shirt that said ‘So Lazy, Can’t Move.’  You took the white things off of them and left the store.  No alarms.  Next, you went to another store to get different pants.  You found a dark pair of jeans.  White Tiger found a gray sweatshirt and a pair of pale skinny jeans.  Again, you took off the white things then left.  No one noticed.

White Tiger and you went into the bathrooms to change, throwing the old clothes in the garbage.  When you came out, Cannibal nodded in approval.  “I like it.  And I got these for both of ya,” she held up two pairs of converse.  One of them was a different pair of black converse, that only went up to cover the ankles.  They said ‘Black Sabbath’ on the side in white lettering.  The other were just normal white converse.  She gave you the Black Sabbath ones and the white ones to White Tiger.  You put them on, and so did White Tiger.  You went to throw away your old ones.  

All three of you left the mall after that.  You didn’t feel any guilt, but you were sure that White Tiger did.  You were too used to living on the street for that, but White Tiger hadn’t even been here for a year yet.  She was getting close, but still.  You had been here for five years, Cannibal had been here for four years, Blood for three, and Iron Scar for six.  You knew that Feverline had been there longer than you, but you didn’t know how long.  

You heard more footsteps behind you.  You ignored them.  Until you felt a tap on your shoulder.  You turned to look at them.  

The guy from yesterday.  And two people behind him.  They were wearing the same thing, a red crop top, a small white tie, a white belt, and dark boots.  One of them had dark, puffy shorts while the other had normal dark jeans.  The one with the shorts had short, blonde hair and blue eyes.  The other had longer, darker blonde hair and the same blue eyes.  They were obviously sisters.  

“Where did you get the money from?” he asked.  You didn’t respond.  Cannibal looked at you.  

“Do ya know this guy?” she asked.

“No.”  She sighed, almost in relief.  

“Good.  I’d be worried if you started talkin’ to someone like 'im,” she said.  

“I would be, too,” White Tiger said.  

“Are you trying to say something?” the tall blonde asked.  

“(S/N) here isn’t very… social,” Cannibal said.  

“(S/N)?” Kid asked.  

“It’s a street name,” the tall one said.  “They won’t go by anything else.  And if you’re still wondering, they obviously stole the clothes.”

“They’re annoyin', can we leave now?” you asked.  White Tiger sighed.

“You should get used to people again.”  

“No chance in hell,” you growled.  Cannibal sighed.  

“I don’t even want to know what made ya like this.”  She looked over at Kid.  “Look, (S/N) isn’t going ta talk ta ya, so stop trying.”  

You stuffed your hands in your pockets.  “No, I don’t think that I will.”  You glared at the taller male.  He looked back at you.  “She’s… interesting.”  

Cannibal and White Tiger laughed.  “Iron Scar'll love this,”  White Tiger said.  

Cannibal elbowed you.  “You’ve got a fan, Ms. Emotionless!”

“Shut the fuck up,” you growled.  

“C’mon, take a joke!” you glared at her.  She ignored it.  You turned and started walking.  Cannibal and White Tiger following after a few seconds.  Cannibal turned and waved.  “See ya later, Stripes!” 


	3. Three

Iron Scar looked  White Tiger and you up and down before nodding.  “I like it,” he said.  

“I like (S/N)’s a lot,” White Tiger said.  Blood nodded.

“But your’s looks good too, White Tiger,” the red haired girl said.  White Tiger smiled.  

“Oh, I’ve got another thing you’re going to like,” Cannibal said.  “(S/N) has a fan!”

Iron Scar took a few seconds to react.  “You’re kidding me, right?” Cannibal shook her head.  He started laughing.  “I need to meet this guy!”

“He stands out a lot.  He has three white stripes on the left side of his head.  If you call ‘im Stripes, he should listen to ya,” Cannibal said.  

“The gun called ‘im Kid,” you growled.  

“What gun?” White Tiger asked.  You shrugged.  

“He didn’t have ‘em when I saw ‘im before.  Not like I care.  It’s better for me, anyway.  Not sure if I was drugged or somethin’, but his guns were talkin’ to ‘im.”  

There was a few seconds of silence.  “You were probably drugged,” Cannibal said.  You nodded in agreement.  

“But it’s a weird hallucination, though,” White Tiger said.  

“Someone that I talk to every once in a while said that when he was high he saw a green dragon guarding his fridge,” Iron Scar said.  

“So it’s not that weird, I guess,” Cannibal said.  Blood nodded.  

“Who drugged you?” the redhead asked.  You shrugged.  

“Feverline, maybe?” White Tiger asked.  Iron Scar thought for a few seconds.  

“Well, (S/N) isn’t a very popular person.  We’re the only ones who actually put up with her.”

“You’re forgetting Stripes~” Cannibal sang.  White Tiger smirked.  Everyone else started walking down the alley.  You turned your face up to the dark and cloudy sky.  It was your favorite kind of day.  It had been like that a lot lately, and you had no problem with that.  

“Brown Wolf?” you looked down to see that White Tiger had stopped, the green eyed girl turning her head to look back at you.  “C’mon, let’s go!” you sighed and kept walking.  

“If it isn’t the sheep in wolf’s clothing,” a familiar voice said from behind you.  You turned to look at them.  He was a few inches taller than you, with black hair and red eyes.  He was wearing a dark green sweatshirt, a gray t-shirt, a worn out of pair of jeans, and a black pair of sneakers.  Feverline.  

“How long did it take ya to figure that one out? Or did ya see it in a video?” you asked.  

“Your name was asking for that one,” he said, walking closer to you.  “Anyway, I heard that you’ve got a fan?” he asked.  

“I wouldn’t call ‘im that,” you growled, crossing your arms.  

“Yeah, she does!” White Tiger said.  

“Shut up,” you growled.  

“He’s screwed,” Feverline said.  White Tiger laughed.  

“I guess so,” she said.  You glared down at the white haired girl.  She smiled at you.  “He said she was interesting.”

Feverline looked at you, thinking for a little bit.  “Well, she kind of is.”

“I’m leaving,” you said, turning and leaving Feverline and White Tiger behind.  You heard White Tiger calling out a goodbye.  “Why can’t I just get people to leave me alone?” you grumbled under your breath.  You smelt rain in the air.  You climbed a small staircase that led to the roof of a building.  You sat down on the small roof.  

You looked up at the dark sky again.  There wasn’t much going on today.  The sidewalks were empty, the stores were almost deserted, and you hadn’t even seen that many people in the alleys.  Even at the mall, there wasn’t as much people there as there usually was.  You leaned back, folding your hands behind your head and using them like a pillow.  

You crossed my legs as you looked up at the clouds.  There wasn’t much to do.  It was just ones of those days.  But to you, it was always dark like this.  It was always the kind of day that no one liked; the kind of day when no one wanted to go outside.  Except for you.  You had always loved these days, and now you were trapped in them.  Ever since that day five years ago.  You could still hear their screams.  

_Listen, kid… it’s alright, just put the gun down… nice and slow… just do it…_

You took a deep breath and shook your head, trying to shake the thought away.  You shouldn’t think about that now.  You heard footsteps from the staircase, that you ignored.  They got closer to you.  You turned your head to see who it was.  

Kid.  You probably should have guessed that.  

He stopped next to you.  “What do ya want?” You growled.  

“Just to talk.”  He sat down as he spoke.  

“And if I don’t want ta?” you asked.  

“Then you can listen to me,” he said.  You turned your head away from him.  

“Where’s the other two?”

“Liz said that it would be better if I talked to you alone.”  

“And… why, exactly, do ya want to talk to me?”

“I already told you.  You seem interesting.”

“Ya don’t even know me.  Ya only found out my name today.”

“Your soul.  It looks different from anything else that I’ve seen.”  

“People can’t see souls.”  

“Well, you’ve never met a meister before,” you felt yourself get confused.  

“A… meister?” you asked, turning your head to look at the pale male.  He nodded.  “What’s that?”

“It’s a person who wields a weapon.  Some meisters have soul perception; the ability to see souls.”

“...Are you high?” you asked.  Kid smiled softly.

“No, I’m not.”  

“Ya sure?” He nodded.  You looked back up at the sky and closed your eyes.  “Why call 'em meisters? They use weapons, big deal.”

“The weapons I’m talking about are a bit different from what you’re thinking about,” he said.  

“How?” you asked.  

“They’re humans who turn into weapons.”  You opened your eyes and looked over at Kid.  You felt your eyes widen a bit.  Not as much as the old you would’ve done.  

“Ya mean… when that gun talked… I wasn’t drugged?” you asked.  Kid nodded.  

“Liz and Patty were the guns.”  

“...Who?” you asked.  

“The two girls I was with earlier.”  

“So you’re a meister?”

“Yes.  And I think that you’re one, too.”  You sat up and turned your head to look back at him.  

“If I was one I think I’d know by now,” you growled.  

“How long have you been out here?” he asked.  

“Five years,” you growled.  

“Then it would make sense that you didn’t know about it.”  You laid back down and yawned.  “You’re tired?” he asked.  You nodded.  

“So if ya don’t mind, I’d might as well get some sleep.”  You closed your eyes.  

“Right here?”

“I _could_  find a nice cardboard box.  Oh, or maybe a dumpster.”  

“We could find you a place to stay to-”

“No,” you quickly cut him off.  “I don’t deserve it.”

“What do you mean?”

You turned your head away from him, not responding.  “I’m guessing you don’t want to talk about it,” Kid said.  You nodded.  You felt something touch your head.  You quickly moved away and glared at the black and white haired male.  His hand was extended to where your head was.  He moved it back.  “I’m sorry.”

You sighed and laid down again.  It only took a few minutes for you to fall asleep.  

**TIMESKIP**

You woke up before you opened your eyes.  You felt something under your head.  You slowly opened your eyes.  Harsh sunlight filled your vision, blinding you for a few seconds.  When you could see again, you saw Kid.  His golden eyes were open, and he was looking down at you.  It took you a few seconds to realize that your head must’ve been in his lap.  You started to sit up, but Kid put his hand over your head, covering your eyes.  He pulled you back down onto his lap.  

He uncovered your eyes.  You glared up at him.  He leaned back against the wall behind him.  He must’ve moved you.  You were still on the roof, though.  He’d only moved you a little bit.  How you didn’t wake up, you didn’t know.  

“You look different when you’re sleeping,” Kid said.  “More peaceful.”

“Everyone says that,” you growled.  

“It’s a very noticeable difference.”

“Listen, Stripes, I gotta go,” you felt him stiffen as you said ‘Stripes’.  He didn’t respond or move.  “Stripes?” you asked.

“I’m asymmetrical garbage,” he muttered.  

“...What?”

“I’m asymmetrical garbage!” he yelled.  His fists clenched.  You sat up.  

“Yeah? So what?” you asked as you looked back at him.    His eyes were tearing up.  

“He’s got OCD.”  You looked towards the new voice.  The two blondes were there, and walking towards us.  The shorter one started laughing.  You remembered the voice from the gun that had laughed when you called Kid insane.  

“Like…” the only example you could think of was from the show Monk, a show that you had grown up with.  “Everything’ needs ta be clean and even?”

“Sort of.  For Kid it’s just symmetry.”  The taller one said as she crouched down next to the black and white haired male.  “He breaks down when people mention the stripes.”

She started trying to console him.  He wasn’t listening.  You turned towards him and scratched the back of my head, sighing.  “Listen, Str-uh, Kid,” You looked to the ground and to the right.   _Why am I doing this? Didn’t I stop caring about people?_  You thought.  “It can’t be that bad, right? I mean, they’re kinda cool, I guess,” you said.  

“Y-you think so?” he asked.  You nodded quickly.  You felt your face getting warmer.  You stood up and turned around.  You started walking and left the roof before anyone could stop you.  You started walking for a few seconds, stretching a bit.  You heard footsteps from behind you, like someone was running.  You turned towards it.  It took about two seconds for you to be pinned against the wall by the collar of you shirt.  

You had no reaction as the guy’s silver eyes glared at you.  Some strands of blonde hair went down into his face.  “Is this the new ‘hi’?” you asked.  

“Shut up! I need money!” he yelled.  

“Don’t got any.  Tough luck.”

“Don’t lie,” he snarled.  

“I’ll give ya three seconds ta let go a’ me,” you growled.  

“You’re not that in-”

“Three.”

“Like you would be-”

“Two.”

“Stop cutting me off!”

“And one.”  You kneed him in the gut.  He quickly let go of you and backed a few feet away.  He glared at you, then ran towards you.  You sidestepped, then swept his feet out from under him.  He face planted into the wall that was behind you.  He slowly slipped down onto the wall.  You stepped over him and kept walking.  


	4. Four

“Did you really knock someone out? Again?” Iron Scar sighed after he asked the question.  You nodded.  

“He went for me first.  I gave ‘im three seconds,” you said.  

“Only three?” Blood asked.  You nodded.  “You usually do five or ten.”

“Guy was an asshole,” you growled.  “‘Sides, he was the one who ran inta the wall.”

Cannibal facepalmed and shook her head.  “Alright, Blood.  Let’s go.”  Blood nodded as Cannibal started walking.  She followed her.  

“Don’t make it seem like I’m sorry,” you growled.

“I’ll try not to,” Cannibal said.  She turned a corner, Blood following.  You looked around.

“Have ya seen White Tiger anywhere?” Iron Scar shook his head.  

“I’ll look for her, though.”

“Don’t bother.  She won’t find me.”  Iron Scar chuckled.

“You mean she’ll look in three places then give up?” You nodded.  

“See ya,” You walked past the taller male.  You could feel Iron Scar’s eyes following you as you turned into another alley.  You stuffed your hands in your pockets.  Two kids ran past you before stopping behind you.  

“(S/N)?” they asked.  You turned towards them.

“Do I know ya?” you asked, your voice monotone.

The kid with brown hair nodded.  “Ya helped us get food, remember?” he asked.  You thought for a few seconds.  

“Oh yeah, I did that,” you said.  “So what?”

“We wanted to thank you,” the girl next to him said.  The white haired girl.  

“I don’t care,” You growled.  

“But I do,” She said.  

“Uh, Ice, maybe you should leave her alone…” the boy said.  Ice ignored her.

“Fire, shut up.”

“Lemme guess, you’re siblings,” you said.  Ice nodded.  “I told ya, I don’t care.  Now go.”

“Thank you, anyway.” Ice turned towards Fire.  “We can go now.”  Fire quickly nodded as Ice started walking.  He followed the white haired girl.  You sighed.  They reminded you of-

I can’t do it, you have to! You’re the stronger one!

You shook your head, shaking away the memories.  You shouldn’t be thinking about that.  You kept walking forward.  “(S/N)!” You sighed as you heard the familiar voice of White Tiger.  You turned to look at her.  She skidded to a stop in front of you.

“What d’ya want, White Tiger?” you growled.  Before she could respond, you felt yourself get dizzy.  

“Hey, you okay? You’re really pale,” she said.  

“I’m fine,” you told her, crossing your arms.  You felt another spurt of dizziness.  White Tiger looked around you to look at something behind you.  You turned around and followed her gaze.  Oh great… You thought.  Kid, Liz, and Patty were standing there.  Another spurt of dizziness.  

“Hi!” White Tiger said happily, waving at them.  You sighed.  

“Shut up,” you growled.  You saw black spots drifting across your vision and slowly covering it.  You felt yourself start falling, and someone catch you.  Someone called out you name, but it sounded like they were talking to you from across a long hallway.  Then, nothing.

When you woke up, you felt feverish.  You were leaning against a wall.  You forced your eyes open and looked around.  Kid, Liz, and Patty were standing above you.  “Where’s White Tiger?” you asked.

All three of them looked down at you.  Kid kneeled down in front of you.  “Are you alright?” he asked.  

“I think the better question,” Liz began.  “Is when was the last time you ate?”

You thought for a few seconds.  “Its… been a few days.”  You heard footsteps coming from your left.  You turned towards the sound.  White Tiger had a plastic bag in her hand.  The other one was waving at you.  “How long have I been out?”

“About ten minutes,” Kid said.  White Tiger stopped and reached into the bag.  She took out a turkey and cheese sandwich and a bottle of cherry Pepsi, handing them to you.  You took the sandwich and wolfed it down.  

You quickly stood up, taking a sip of your Pepsi.  “Thanks, White Tiger,” you said.  She nodded happily.  You looked at Kid.  “How long’re ya stain’, anyway?”

“There’s one more kishin we have to take care of,” he said.

“Good,” you growled.  You started walking away.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day? Holy shit, it's a miracle.

White Tiger followed at your heels as you left the weapons and meister behind.  “You should eat more often, (S/N),” she said.

“I don’t need to,” you growled.  She didn’t talk about it anymore.  You watched as the concrete passed under your feet.  

“Well, anyway,” White Tiger began, “Blood and Cannibal found the guy and apologised for you.”

“Good to know,” you grumbled.  You heard more pounding footsteps.  Things you were used to, the kind of thing you only notice when you’re listening for it or in complete silence.  You only turned when you heard the person yelling at you to help them.

You saw a girl with long, curled blonde hair and bright blue eyes.  She was wearing a Catholic school uniform, and her bag was slipping off of her shoulder.  She stopped in front of you, panting, and adjusted her bag.  She glared at you.

“Ya ask us to help ya and then ya glare at us?” you growled.  “I can see where ya got all those friends behind ya.  Oh, wait.”  White Tiger choked on her laugh.  

“Shut it,” she growled.  She stood up straight after she caught her breath.  “Now, as much as I hate talking to you, I really don’t have a choice here.”  She took a deep breath before she continued.  “I need your help.  Something just attacked me, and I need someone to protect me.”  You opened your mouth to speak, but she cut you off.  “I can pay you.”

You and White Tiger looked at each other.  “You know…” White Tiger began, looking back at her.  “Students from the DWMA are here.”  The girl nodded.

“Yes, I’m aware.”  She crossed her arms.  “But as soon as they hear about the kishin they’re hunting, they’ll abandon me.  I need someone with nothing else to do, but someone who can fight.  So, I came in here.”

“We don’t even know you,” White Tiger said.

“My name is Aurora McKinney.  I go to St. Catherine’s.  And, as I said before, I can pay you.  What else do you need to know?”

You sighed.  “Alright, how about this.  You don’t know us.”

“Then tell me about you,” she ordered.  White Tiger smiled.

“My name’s White Tiger, and this is (S/N).  She’s lived on the streets for five years, and I’ve been here for a year.  (S/N)’s the one who taught me to fight!”

Aurora coughed.  “A-alright.  Nice to meet you, um… White Tiger.  (S/N).”

“Why do ya need us to protect ya, anyway?” you asked.

“I was attacked on my way home, by some man asking for me to hand over my money.  I ran in here, and he followed me.  I lost him eventually, and I got lost as well.”  She shuddered.  “This place is creepy.  How do you two live here?”

“You have to get used to it.”

You thought for a second.  “Was the guy blonde? Silver eyes?” Aurora nodded.  

“Yes, why?”

You looked down at White Tiger.  “That was the guy who attacked me.”  You looked back at the blonde.  “Listen, Aurora, we ca-”

“How much money?” White Tiger interrupted.

“White Tiger!” you hissed.  

“Enough for you to live for a while,” she said, looking at your Pepsi.  “I’m guessing that you live off of gas stations, so you don’t have a lot of money.”

White Tiger laughed a bit.  “How about none? We’ll take it!” you let out a heavy sigh.  

Aurora smiled.  “Thank you.  Now, can you lead the way out of here?” White Tiger nodded and started leading the way.  You set in next to Aurora, and glanced down at the girl who was shorter by a few inches.

“Ya got stuck in the middle of the alleys,” you grumbled.  “So it’ll take a while for us to get ya back.”  The blonde nodded.  You were silent until you turned right.  

“You said the man who attacked me attacked you,” Aurora asked.  “What did he do to you?”  

“Nothing,” you said, taking another sip of your Pepsi.  “I gave him three seconds to let me go, and he didn’t.  Then he ended up running into a wall.”

“He… what?” she asked, looking at you.  You looked back at her.

“What?”

“Nothing,” she said quickly, looking away.  You kept walking.  

Until you heard a scream.  One close to you.  It stopped all three of you in your tracks.  You looked towards where you thought the sound came from.

“D-does that happen a lot?” Aurora asked.  You and White Tiger shook your heads.  You sighed again.

“Ever since those guys from the DWMA got here, things have been much more… active,” you said.  

Aurora nodded.  “It’s probably just the…” she started speaking slower with realization.  “The kishin, right?”

White Tiger gulped.  “We’re fucked.”  You nodded in agreement.  The kishin rounded the corner in front of you.

The kishin was big, but not fat.  Strong big.  Bodybuilder big.  He was acting drunk, with military short brown hair and red, bloodshot eyes.  You and White Tiger looked at each other.  

“Run?” she asked.  

“Yes, run!” Aurora interjected, grabbing your wrists and turning.  You dropped your Pepsi as she started running further into the alley system, dragging you with her and with the kishin on your tail.  

“You’re going to get us lost!” White Tiger yelled.  Aurora took a right, then a left, then another left, and then-

You stared up at the brick wall in front of you.  “Dead end,” you said, monotone.  Aurora glared back at you.

“Can you even feel anything?” she snapped.  She was acting erratic.  You didn’t respond.  You heard a laugh and turned around.  

“Well, White Tiger,” you said.  “Guess we have to try, huh?”

White Tiger nodded, with a smile on her face.  You noticed it was different from before, but you couldn’t think of why.  “Die fighting?” she asked.  

“What?” Aurora squeaked.

“If ya think like that, you’ll end up dyin’.”  White Tiger nodded once again.  “Let’s go,” you said.  You both ran at the kishin.  It raised a fist, about to punch you.  You jumped, but White Tiger wasn’t fast enough.  She ended up slammed against the ground.  You kicked the kishin in the side.  It didn’t do much, but it was enough of a distraction for White Tiger to get on her feet.

The kishin turned towards you and swung at you.  You let yourself fall forward to dodge the fist, doing a one handed cartwheel to get away from it.  You turned to face the kishin.  You heard the whirr of a motor.  The kishin turned around to look at the sound.  You used the chance to jump up and land on its back, making it lose its balance before you jumped off in front of it.  

White Tiger’s left arm had turned into the blade of a chainsaw.  The motor sound was from the silver chains moving against the white blade.  She blinked.  “What the…”  

You froze in your place for a few seconds before turning back towards the kishin just before it hit you, sending you crashing against the wall.  You coughed up a few drops of blood from the force.  You thought the same thing that you had for years whenever you got hurt in a fight: to shake it off for now and feel the pain later.  

You got back to your feet as Aurora was backed into a corner by the kishin, with White Tiger on the ground again.  “White Tiger,” you said, looking down at her.  “Try picturing a chainsaw in your head.”

She looked at you.  “Wh-why?”

“Just do it!” you snapped she nodded and closed her eyes.  Her body glowed silver and changed shape, floating into your hands.  The light shed away from the weapon.  You held onto the handle for a few seconds before she started burning you.

You hissed in pain, but ignored it the best you could.  Your hands tightened as you ran forward, cutting through the back of the kishin.  It let out a scream and turned towards you, leaving Aurora alone.  You took a second to notice that her eyes were closed, and she looked like she was concentrating.  

You ended up dropping White Tiger.  You looked down at your hands, which were red from the burns.  It wasn’t the worst pain you’d ever felt, but it still hurt.  White Tiger went back into her human form.  The kishin slammed you against the ground.  

The kishin’s hand was wrapped around your throat.  You struggled for air.  You heard a gunshot from above you.  The kishin let go of you.  You took a few labored breaths and looked back at Aurora.  Her right hand had turned into a the back of a pistol.  She had the cylinder, trigger, and hammer, but nothing else.  

“C’mon, you too?” you grumbled, standing up.  Aurora smirked at you.

“Catch,” she said.  Her body glowed a pale blue and changed into a weapon shape.  She landed in your hands before the light shed away from her.  

The weapon was strange.  It had a long blade, but at the end was the cylinder, trigger and hammer of a gun.  The handle was made of pearl, and looked more like a gun handle, except for it’s angle.  It was at an uncomfortable angle for a gun, but not for a sword.  There was an engraving of a wolf on the blade, and there was a chain on the end of the hilt with a cross pendant on it.  The blade (except for the engraving) and cylinder were white, while the engraving, cross, hammer, and trigger were black.  

And unlike White Tiger, Aurora didn’t burn you.  

You looked back up at the kishin and ducked a blow, then swung the blade at its legs.  It cut deep.  It let out another scream.  You stood up and slashed the blade up through his chest.  

 **  
**The body of the kishin turned into black ribbons, surrounding a red light.  As soon as it was gone, the red light shone through.  It was a red orb that was slowly falling to the ground.


	6. Six

A light shone across the blade before Aurora’s face appeared in it.  “You’re impressive, for a meister.”

You sighed.  “I didn’t even know I was one ‘til yesterday,” you grumbled.  You lifted up the weapon and rested the blade on your shoulder.  You heard more footsteps round the corner.  You turned your head to look at the sound.

Kid stood there, with Liz and Patty in their gun forms.  He looked at you, holding Aurora, White Tiger, and the red orb.  

“Can you let go of me now?” Aurora asked.  You tossed her up into the air.  A pale blue light surrounded the weapon, changing shape in the air.  She let out a squeak as she landed on her back.  The blue eyed girl stood up and walked towards the orb, picking it up.  

Liz and Patty changed back into their human forms.  All three of them walked towards you as Aurora swallowed the orb.  

“Is that your first soul?” Liz asked.  Aurora nodded.  Kid looked at you.

“And you’ve already found your weapon,” he said.  You crossed your arms and looked away from him.

“Yeah, so what?”

Aurora let out a laugh.  “Like I would take a meister.  I’m a McKinney, we don’t need meisters.”  

Liz blinked.  “What’s that have to do with anything?”

“The McKinney’s are a family that believes that weapons don’t need meisters to fight kishins,” Kid explained.  

As the adrenaline faded from your body, you felt the pain from the fight with the kishin.  You looked down at your burnt hands.  Kid looked at them, too.  “It doesn’t look like you and, um…” Kid looked over at Aurora.

“Aurora.”

“Aurora’s wavelengths match up.”

You shook your head.  “I got these from White Tiger.”  Kid and Liz turned to look at the white haired girl.

“You’re a weapon?” Liz asked.

“...Apparently?” White Tiger said, standing up.  You looked at Aurora.

“If your family doesn’t think ya need a meister, then why’d ya let me use ya?” you asked.

Aurora huffed and crossed her arms.  “I’m still in fighting training, and I’m not very good at fighting by my own.  It was just the situation that we were in.”  

“And you were hoping that (S/N)’s wavelength matched yours?” Kid asked.  Aurora nodded.  “And now that you know that it does? You know that her soul won’t just match with anyone’s.”

Liz nodded.  “Kid’s right.  (S/N) might never find another weapon.”

“Who said I was lookin’ for one?” you growled.

Kid looked at you.  “Even if you’re not, I still think that you should come back to the DWMA with us. Same with White Tiger.”

White Tiger’s green eyes lit up.  “We should go, (S/N)! It’s a chance to get off of the streets!”  She turned to Kid.  “We’ll go!”

“Stop makin’ decisions for me!” you growled.  

“You wanted to go,” White Tiger said, smiling.  You turned your head away from her, not responding.  “That means she’ll go.”  Kid smiled softly.

“Good.”  He looked at Aurora.  “If you change your mind-”

You quickly cut him off.  “I’ll stop by your place tomorrow if ya do, but I doubt it,” you said.  She nodded.  “C’mon, let’s go.  White Tiger, find Blood, Cannibal, and Iron Scar.”  White Tiger nodded and took off running as you led Aurora out of the alley way.

The blonde looked up at you.  “Why are you going to the DWMA?” she asked.

You shrugged.  “I really don’t know.”  You stuffed your hands in your pockets.

**TIMESKIP**

You and White Tiger spent the rest of the day walking with Blood, Cannibal, and Iron Scar.  Aurora had been dropped off at her house, handing White Tiger a fifty dollar bill (which she decided to give to Cannibal and told her to share).  All three of them weren’t exactly happy to see you go, but they were happy that you might actually get an apartment or something.  You just sighed.  

In the morning, Cannibal had forced all five of you into a group hug that you spent the whole time trying to fight your way out of.  She had written down an old email address that you might be able to talk to them with.  White Tiger promised to make her own email account before you left the alleys.  You ran into Kid, Liz, and Patty on the way to the McKinney’s house.  Oh, sorry, I meant to say mansion.

You found Aurora waiting by the mailbox of her home which was hidden behind a bunch of oak trees.  A large, white suitcase was sitting next to her.

You stopped in front of her.  “I’m guessin’ you’re comin’ with.”

She nodded.  “It’s a long story.”  You nodded.  Aurora held out her hand to you.  “I’m happy to be your weapon, (S/N).”


End file.
